Virtuous Zodiac
__FORCETOC__ The Virtuous Zodiac are a group of G.R.E.Y. victims of Permutation Pink and T-Day, transformed into animal-human hybrids. The Original Twelve Originally known simply as the "Zodiac Transformed", the group began as twelve escapees of a G.R.E.Y. lab during a raid by Lance Ottersby. The exact origins of the attack remain unconfirmed, though rumour has it the knight has attempted to recruit the escaped experiments as his own army against the organisation. Instead of following Lancelot, the escapees instead sided with the members of the Big Team, who arrived on the crime scene shortly after. Though Lancelot has escaped, he was unable to chase after the experimented transformed, who took refuge within the Halcyon City Nature Park. The early Zodiac Transformed focused on evasion and retribution towards members of G.R.E.Y., but were convinced by the Big Team on numerous occasions that their methods would prove contrary to their goals. While nebulous, their relationship with the Big Team was somewhat positive. Members of the Original Twelve Rat Rat is the most spiritual of the original twelve. She is currently the bearer of the Zodiac Magic, which is passed down every Lunar New Year to a new holder. Ox Little is known about Ox. Tiger Little is known about Tiger. Rabbit Little is known about Rabbit. Dragon Dragon was the original leader of the Zodiac, a dragon transformed who turned out to be one of the leaders of G.R.E.Y., Ra'id Ghazal. He was defeated during the events of the Season 2 finale. Snake Snake is one of the youngest members of the Virtuous Zodiac, born in 2001. Horse Horse is one of the youngest members of the Virtuous Zodiac, born in 2002. Sheep Sheep is the youngest member of the Virtuous Zodiac, born in 2003. Monkey Monkey is the current de facto leader of the Zodiac. Rooster Rooster is a more radical leader of the Zodiac movement than his companions, willing to go to more extreme ends to achieve their goals. He commanded gangs and led a revolution in Halcyon during the events of the Season 2 finale. Dog Dog, or May Brewer, is the security chief of the Zodiac. Wild Hog Wild Hog dislikes being called Pig. He's the last holder of the Zodiac Magic, before passing it on to Rat. Post Transformation Day After September 15th, the Zodiac Transformed were met with hundreds of thousands of Halcyon citizens sharing their plight - transformed into animal-human amalgams by the hands of G.R.E.Y.. With sympathies, they decided to provide refuge and aid to the T-Day victims, and began shaping their own large-scale society within the Park. The newly renamed "Virtuous Zodiac" were engaged in attempts of being recognized by the city as a citizenship minority, demanding same rights as any other group of people. The task proved difficult, however, as the transformed were largely blamed for the recent surge of crime and unrest within the city at the hands of the Crimera organization. Despite the allegations and slow if nonexistent progress, the Virtuous continued to further their attempts while simultaneously butting heads with the "NO TRANSFORMED" community of business owners, neighbourhoods and rally groups around the city. Zodiac in the Sky During the events of S2E44: With a Little Hope, the newly named Zodiac City was lifted into the sky through the power of the Mortem, a chaos spirit that was held by G.R.E.Y., in the hopes of being safe from surface persecution and attacks. Zodiac City remained in the sky in the months following, adapting to their new position by establishing a ferry system using bird and other flying Transformed. The Cure During all of this, work on a cure to Transmutation Pink continued under the supervision of doctor Antonio Eaton, later joined by Dr. Watson after her capture at the hands of the Big Team. The cure was eventually completed, despite the lab enduring attacks by Rooster's gang. It was revealed to be dependant on the physique and genetics of Bestiary, one of G.R.E.Y.'s original test subjects. Bestiary left the Big Team to help in the cure's distribution. Despite this, some Transformed do not wish to return to their previous forms, and curing those who do will take time, so the Zodiac's cause persists. The Creation of the Zodiac Tree Zodiac City started falling from the sky during the Season 2 finale, as the Mortem was recaptured by G.R.E.Y. Rather than let it fall into the harbour, likely killing all occupants, The Morrigan tapped into the power of the Feywild and created an enormous tree to catch the falling city. As a result, Zodiac now has a permanent home atop a tree in the harbour of Halcyon City, and a cable car system has been built to allow for transit to and from the city. The city has been shown to be thriving in its new location, and Rhiannon has been adopted as the Zodiac's hero. It appears to have led to political developments as well, as Dragon's reveal as Ghazal made Monkey step up as the organization's new leader, and a movement of Transformed has come to wear symbols of the Zodiac with one stripe blacked out, repeating the manta 'Never Again.' Conflict with Old Montreal Sadly, this did not prove to be the end of the Zodiac's troubles, as the Zodiac Tree appears to be sapping spiritual energy from the Aquilonian city of Montreal. A faction of Aquilonians led by Prince Tidus seeks the destruction of the tree. Category:Organization Category:B-Verse